Former Assistant Archbishops
The Former Assistant Archbishops are two examiners of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and minor protagonists in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. They first appear during the exam where they pretend to be candidates in order to judge the acolytes. Appearance Physical appearance The two old men appear to be identical twins. They are very small, being at least a foot smaller than Teito, placing them at a height of 4 foot 3 (129 cm). They are bald, with grey eyebrows, large round noses and eyes that are often seen closed. When open, their eyes appear to have no pupils or irises. The appearance of their eyes seems to indicate that they are blind. Clothing They wear the typical bishop's apprentice uniform: consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and they wear their exam badges at the front of their collars. They wear dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality They appear to be friendly and quirky, as when one is bumped into, he blames it on him being a 'silly old man'. They are mischievous at heart, as they laugh when Teito and Hakuren are spooked when they realise there are two of them. They are also helpful and caring, as they both give advice to Teito and Hakuren and shout for someone to donate Zaiphon when Teito's Zaiphon runs out. Both old men have continuously demonstrated a cunning nature, using their fragile appearance to deceive all of the candidates into thinking them simple priests. They continuously attempt to trick those around them as means of testing them, shown when they try to trick Teito and Hakuren into walking through victory's door. They are both very brave men, as they pass through the hall of shadows with the candidates every year without showing any fear. Relationships Subordinates Lance: The former assistant Archbishops appear to be on good terms with Lance, as they are welcomed warmly when they first see him. They appear to share similar interests, as Lance excitedly shows them his lucky headband and they are equally excited to see it.A conversation between Lance and the two old men in Kapitel 23. Lance shows them his headband and the two old men say "ooooh". '''Fea Kreuz: '''The former assistant archbishops were seen standing on either side of Fea Kreuz on the day Teito was born, suggesting that they knew him. Teito Klein They appear fond of Teito, as during their first meeting he defended them from Wade and Kyle, leading them to think him "kind-hearted". One of them expresses shock upon seeing a Fyulong pup and calls Teito a rare fellow. During the second part of the exam they first wish Teito luck, and appear spooked upon seeing Teito does not fear death.In Kapitel 24, one of the old men says: "That boy is prepared for his own death. To have no fear at that age..." They were present at Teito's birth.Kapitel 29. Abilities and Attributes Despite their old age and short stature, the two old men have shown considerable physical fitness and endurance, as they were able to outperform much younger candidates during the exam. Zaiphon One of the former assistant archbishops has an attacking Zaiphon.In Kapitel 22 one of the old men says: "I also have an attacking Zaiphon" so he cannot share his Zaiphon with Teito. It is unknown if the other also does. History Pre-Raggs War The two old men were present at the birth of the King of Raggs's sonKapitel 29.- suggesting they are Raggs citizens. Post-Raggs War As their title suggests, the two old men used to be Assistant Archbishops until they were succeeded by Bastien, though it is unknown when this was, and they have since retired.In kapitel 23, Lance says: "I haven't seen the retired Asistant Archbishop's in a long time". They then became undercover examiners for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Appearances Manga Synopsis Part one of the exam They are first introduced in the exam hall when one of them is bumped into by Wade and Kyle, where he blames himself. After Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak defend him, he introduces himself as a priest from the 1st District attempting to pass the exam for the 40th time. When Teito is unable to start his Zaiphon the old man shouts for someone to share their Zaiphon which embarrasses Teito but alerts the attention of Ouida who shares his Zaiphon with Teito allowing the exam to begin. Once the exam begins, the second old man appears and the two of them brave the hall of shadows without incident, impressing Teito and Hakuren. The two men smile and say they have done this many times before, and inform all the other candidates on what the shadows are. They appear again just before Teito and Hakuren take the second-to-last challenge, where they complain they have injured their backs. Teito and Hakuren then carry them over the tightrope whilst fighting fear and manage to get to safety when the rope snaps. The four of them then face the last challenge. Two doors stand side by side, and the inscription on the wall reads that the candidates must fight each other and the victor must walk through the door of the victor, as only one member of the pair is allowed to pass the exam. Teito and Hakuren begin arguing, with each boy thinking that the other deserves to pass more than himself. The two old men offer to give up: allowing both of the boys to pass, but they go unheard. After writing an obscenity on the door as opposed to their names, Teito and Hakuren decide to walk through the door of the defeated where Bishop Lance appears and tells the two boys their selfless solution made them pass. Part two of the exam The two old men accompany the remaining candidates to their second exam, where they bid them a final goodbye and then part ways. They are with Lance when they notice a commotion outside. Lance informs them the Barsburg Imperial Army is investigating the Barsburg Church in order to find the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, after yesterdays incident. They continue to watch the examinees in the exam, watching Hakuren Oak, Ouida, and Kyle pass, but see Teito be stabbed by an Ayanami illusion where Lance declares Teito failed the exam. Lance is about to stop Teito's exam, but they the expression on Teito's face has changed, and are shocked when a vision of Mikhail appears. As Teito faces his fear, the illusion disappears, and Teito passes the exam. Teito's escape from the Church They appear once Teito has left the Church, where they appear relieved he is safe, but wonder if he will hinder Frau. Teito's birth Later, they are briefly seen in a flashback of the day of Teito's birth, smiling at the infant Teito and standing on either side of Fea Kreuz. Trivia *They appear to possess knowledge of the Eye of Mikhail, as one of them once said that the Eye hates to be ruled. *They are the oldest bishops seen in the series so far, and the only elderly bishops seen in the series, apart from Jio. *They are one of two sets of twins seen in the series, the other being Yukinami and Suzunami. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive